Plus jamais seul?
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Suite de "Seul" comme la plupart d'entre vous m'avait demande. Donc attention encore au sujet sensible. Mcdanno. Slash. Attention mort de personnage dans second chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

_Suite à plusieurs « réclamations » au fil des reviews, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire la suite à ma fic « Seul ». Ce n'est pas très long mais bon, j'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes… attention le sujet peut être sensible d'où le passage « Derrière le voile ». Yayi ou autre, corrigez-moi si je me trompe !_

Trois mois plus tard :

« C'est bon là Danny je peux me démerder tout seul merde ! Je ne suis pas handicapé à ce point-là ! »

Cela faisait trois mois que Steve avait été opéré de sa tumeur et même si celle-ci s'était bien déroulée, il avait quand même un cas de glioblastome, la forme de cancer la plus courante c'est-à-dire qu'elle grandit et s'étend rapidement et la chimiothérapie se relevait, comme le médecin l'avait expliqué, plus que nécessaire. Pour éviter tous risques de récidive ou que cela devienne beaucoup plus grave.

Ainsi, depuis trois mois, notre beau brun était interdit de toute activité sur le terrain et encore pire : pouvoir activement participer à la résolution des enquêtes, ce qui le rendait plus que dingue. Surtout quand son homme partait tous les matins au travail, lui rappelant à chaque fois de l'appeler au moindre souci ou pour lui remémorer une séance de soins le jour-même. Oui, honnêtement ça le saoulait. Il savait que Danny lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés maintenant quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, surtout dans cette terrible épreuve.

Et pour le moment, il n'avait aucunement failli à sa promesse. Mais Steve avait eu le temps de forger son caractère : en l'absence d'une présence maternelle- presque paternelle- il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Il s'était toujours débrouillé seul avant, avait toujours pris ses propres décisions et sa formation à la Navy avait renforcé ce sentiment.

Alors maintenant, même s'il est en couple avec Danny, même si ce dernier lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner- comme d'autres l'avaient fait- il en était lassé… et avait fini par craquer quand une fois de plus, en rentrant à la maison d'une séance, il s'était senti malade et précipité vers les toilettes, le blond l'avait suivi pour l'aider, il s'était emporté.

Danny était blessé mais ne voulait rien montrer. Il n'agissait par pitié, non, il agissait comme il le ferait envers n'importe quelle personne il aimait. Et Steve était bien le premier, avec sa petite Grace adorée. Forcément, cela l'inquiétait de voir le brun dans un tel état. Tremblotant, vomissant, une fois grelottant la suivante suffoquant. Ce n'était point surprenant, le docteur n'avait pas pris de gants en l'évoquant.

Il l'avait également prévenu de toutes ces sautes d'humeur, un peu comme une femme enceinte prise sous l'effet des hormones. Les colères pouvaient être intenses et les mots durs, les insultes, le ton montant étaient à présent monnaie courante.

Ne vous méprenez pourtant pas, l'amour de Steve était bien là. Mais pour lui, ce n'était plus possible. Il allait falloir que son second le lâche un peu les baskets et ne pas être en permanence sur son dos.

Il ne faut pas oublier qu'en-dehors de cet état permanent de fatigue, de faiblesse et de douleur, l'absence de véritable intimité entre eux lui manquait terriblement. Certes, il y avait des baisers. Plus que souvent des caresses. Des gestes tendres, des massages relaxants… mais le moindre geste poussé était rapidement stoppé quand le plaisir ne parvenait. Saleté de chimiothérapie ! Et chaque fois il le repoussait, restant prostré dans son coin tandis que Danny partait prendre une énième douche froide. Très froide ! Il se sentait comme un boulet que tout le monde devait traîner. Chaque regard que le blond lui lançait quand cela arrivait… remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Pourtant Danny voulait les éviter… mais il était aussi tellement frustré. La distance entre eux sur leur lit s'agrandissait tout au long des jours écoulés. Et quand le brun restait éveillé, il pouvait souvent entendre son conjoint sangloter.

Eux qui s'étaient tellement aimés, sur le point de se marier, ressentant une joie immense à l'idée de se marier… la maladie était sur le point de les déchirer. Et ça, même les promesses ne pouvaient les aider.

Après une nouvelle journée passée à se disputer, de nouvelles tentatives rejetées, Steve avait pris une décision. Resté longuement éveillé à l'observer, il avait guetté chacun de ses gestes et vérifié qu'il était bien tombé dans les bras de Morphée, il s'était levé et prit ses sacs déjà préparés. Il ne voulait plus lui faire subir ça. Danny ne méritait tellement pas ça. Il avait beau tenter de le rassurer tous les jours, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui pardonnait tout ce qu'il faisait, rien n'allait.

Il vérifia que tout était bien prêt, la lettre bien évidence sur l'oreiller, appela un taxi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport car là où il allait, il était certain de pouvoir être soigné en paix. Et peut-être un jour il reviendrait ! Il sera redevenu l'homme que tout le monde appréciait… ou détestait ! Il accepterait que Danny ait refait sa vie car c'en était ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que Danny continue à se préoccuper de lui. Sinon il allait devenir comme lui.

Il était peut-être lâche, oui. Peut-être trop protecteur ou amoureux aussi.

Au moment de partir, il passa plusieurs minutes à le regarder dormir. Les cercles noirs sous ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, ses traits étaient tirés, il avait aussi un peu minci.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Danno, je vais te laisser tranquille ! »

Un dernier long baiser prolongé sur sa joue il lui posa. Son téléphone vibra : le taxi était bien là. Il se recula à grands pas vers la sortie sans se retourner. Sa décision était prise et il ne voulait pas le regretter. C'était fait, il le devait. Allez Steve, vas-y ! Pourtant sa main se fit plus qu'hésitante sur la poignée. Elle commençait à trembler et de la sueur coulait. Mais il insistait et au moment où il allait franchir la porte.

« S… Steve, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Bon la voilà enfin la suite de « Plus jamais seul ». Je crois que finalement, j'ai très bien fait de la mettre derrière le voile vu la tournure que cette fic va prendre *vais me faire tuer par quelqu'un, je le sens*. Bon trêve de bavardages, voici le second et dernier chapitre…_

_« S… Steve, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

La voix engourdie par le sommeil, Danny venait de se redresser dans leur lit après avoir senti le long baiser de son homme sur sa joue. Un baiser si surprenant car si rare maintenant que ça l'avait réveillé rapidement. Mais quand il vit le sac tenu dans sa main, l'autre sur la poignée et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur l'autre oreiller, une enveloppe posée là, Steve qui n'osait pas trop le regarder…

« T-Tu allais vraiment me quitter ? Tu… tu n'es pas sérieux babe, si ? Tu te fous de moi là tu… eh, eh qui t'a donné l'autorisation de sortir ? REVIENS ICI ! »

Le blond s'était précipité hors du lit, ses sens bien en éveil à présent. Son homme allait se barrer une nouvelle fois et, au vu de son comportement, il en avait l'air plus que décidé. Pourtant, le médecin leur avait bien dit que les résultats de Steve étaient meilleurs. Certes, ils avaient du rallonger un peu les séances de chimiothérapie mais il n'y avait pas de réelle raison de s'inquiéter. Alors que lui faisait-il encore cette fois ?

« Eh, eh Steve, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu crois aller où comme ça ? »

Le brun ne répondait toujours pas, descendant les marches d'un pas décidé. Il ne voulait pas se retourner face au blond qu'il aimait tant. Ce serait le signe qu'il craquerait et le même manège se répéterait encore et toujours. Il devait le protéger coûte que coûte, quel que soit le prix, une nouvelle fois ! Avant qu'il n'atteigne la dernière marche et ne sorte définitivement de la vie du blond, il sentit la main de ce dernier lui retenir fermement le bras. Et même s'il avait toujours été plus grand et plus fort que lui, aujourd'hui n'était plus pareil et il ne résista pas longtemps à cette poigne.

« Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas réussir à m'abandonner… à nouveau ? Steve… »

Il ne répondait rien, baissant son regard vers le sol. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre, à part confirmer les doutes de son second, à part lui dire que c'était pour son bien et qu'à cause de sa maladie, leur couple n'était plus rien ? Serait-il capable de dire à haute voix ce qu'il avait exprimé dans sa lettre avec des mots justes et sincères ? Qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il préférait le quitter aujourd'hui plutôt que ce soit son amour qui finisse par le faire, un jour où il rencontrera une femme ou un homme moins faible que lui, moins colérique, plus sain, qui ne soit pas aux portes de la mort ?

Devant le manque de réponse de son Seal, Danny sentit des larmes pointer le bout de leur nez au bord de ses paupières. Comment allait-il le convaincre ? Sans le Seal à ses côtés, dans son « état normal » ou non, il ne pouvait pas se passer de cet homme. Il était sa deuxième raison pour rester sur cette île qu'il avait tant maudit il y a quelques années. L'arrivée de ce beau brun au fort caractère avait absolument tout changé et il ne reviendrait pour rien au monde sur sa vie d'avant.

Il savait malgré tout les risques qu'apportait cette s******** de maladie, il savait le pourcentage de chances de récidive et que- malheureusement- même le Seal ne serait jamais à l'abri de ça, même avec tous les progrès dans le domaine médical et chirurgical. Il ne voulait pas se faire à cette idée, il priait chaque jour pour que cela ne leur arrive pas. Mais il devait s'y préparer. Mais actuellement, Steve ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec cette envie de fuir soudainement.

Il souffla un bon coup, tentant de se calmer et de ne pas trop s'emporter non plus. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Bébé, me fais pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Partir comme ça avec un minimum d'explications, je ne peux pas ! Donnes-moi une seule, une seule raison ! Et regardes-moi quand je te parle, babe ! S'il te plaît ! »

« J'ai… j'ai peur que tu… que tu t'en ailles ! J'ai peur que tu réalises un jour que je suis plus qu'un fardeau et que tu ne pourras plus me supporter. Et ça… ça je ne pourrai pas ! Je préf… je préfère te donner une chance à un nouveau bonheur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages à tous les deux, Steve toujours persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie de Danny en l'empêchant de « vivre » pleinement la sienne. Il l'aimait trop pour ça !

Il sursauta au moment où son amour posa ses mains sur son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Soudain, celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser passionné mais tendre, faisant passer tout son amour par ce simple toucher. Une chaleur intense monta en Danny quand, au bout de plusieurs secondes, son chef répondit avec la même intensité. Le baiser n'eut pas le même effet chez les deux hommes mais les mêmes sentiments s'étaient traduits. Soudain, Steve le repoussa en posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

« Non, non, fais pas ça Danny ! Je ne peux pas, je ne… je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie pour moi ! Je ne suis bon à rien… je suis colérique, malade, à moitié dépressif. Tu ne sors presque plus, ne vois pratiquement plus ta fille. Je… je. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était fait glisser lentement au sol. Et en plus, il devenait trop sensible ! Non, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Si la maladie ne l'épargnait pas finalement, son pire cauchemar risquerait d'arriver. Mais Danny ne lâcha pas prise. Immédiatement, il le rejoint au sol et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait tellement mal pour son aîné. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés plus d'une fois, mais jamais Steve n'avait craqué autant comme ça devant lui. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le quitter. Enfin des fois il y avait pensé mais cela ne durait pas longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, de nouveau, ce ne sera pas le cas non plus !

« Babe, babe… écoutes-moi ! Ecoutes-moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas ! Je… ne… te… quitterai… jamais ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, jusqu'au bout, chaque jour de ma vie, chaque seconde, je continuerai à t'aimer ! »

« Mais… enfin on n'a pas… »

« Et alors ? Je veux bien porter la ceinture de chasteté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si cela signifie te garder à mes côtés. Que faut-il de plus pour te convaincre Steve ? Je sais bien que je te couve trop des fois, que je te surprotège ! Et alors ? Je suis ton fiancé, je suis totalement dingue de toi ! J'ai choisi cette vie et il est hors de question que je l'échange contre une autre ! Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle. Si tu veux que je te laisse un peu plus d'espace, je peux le faire si cela veut dire te garder auprès de moi, sans avoir peur que tu t'enfuies de nouveau pendant la nuit. Ok ? »

« Mais… mais si c'est moi qui rend… qui rend mon dernier souffle avant toi ? »

« Je ne préfère pas y penser. »

« Pourtant, cela risque d'arriver, il faut… »

« Alors je m'y préparerai… et je resterai à tes côtés, jusqu'au bout ! »

« Mais… »

« Non, Steve… » Il l'embrassa à nouveau très tendrement, caressant son visage de ses mains en essuyant les petites larmes qui coulaient encore. « Pas de mais… alors maintenant, tu reviens te coucher avec moi. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et si ça ne va pas, je serai là. Et surtout parles-moi ! Je suis ton homme et j'ai besoin que tu me parles aussi. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout ça pour toi ! Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, mais n'oublies pas : tu n'es pas seul… tu ne seras jamais seul, ok ? »

« O-Ok ! »

Il lui fit poser les sacs sur le sol et le laissa monter tout doucement devant lui pendant qu'il les récupérait. Il les déballa et passa une bonne demi-heure à tout remettre comme il faut. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe encore une fois ! Et quand Danny revint dans la chambre, y trouvant Steve torse nu sous les couvertures, entourant de ses bras l'oreiller du blond, une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit de nouveau. Non c'était sûr : quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. Seule la mort pourrait lui enlever !

(…) (Euh vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ce passage. Sinon, sortez vos mouchoirs !)

Deux semaines après cette fameuse « fuite » évitée de justesse, le médecin stoppa les séances de chimio, jugeant les dernières analyses du brun plutôt positives. Le sourire leur revenait enfin, le plus dur était enfin derrière eux, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se marier- comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité ! Leur vœu le plus cher !

Mais avant cela, la forme était enfin revenue chez le brun. Débarrassé de tous traitements, il retrouva l'appétit et enfin… un appétit tout à fait différent. Pendant une semaine, ils n'avaient pas quitté la maison. Tout avait été prévu pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles et qu'ils n'aient pas à se déplacer, Danny décidant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui prouver encore plus tout son amour. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient du supporter ces derniers mois, ils y avaient bien droit. Et étonnamment, personne ne contesta leur besoin immense de se retrouver tous les deux.

Ils ne se forçaient pas non plus, Steve était encore faible malgré tout. Mais dès que ça leur prenait, ils chérissaient leurs corps à tout va, se rendant fous l'un l'autre et s'aimant plus que jamais. Aucune parcelle de corps ne fut épargnée, aucune pièce de la maison- ni la plage d'ailleurs- ne fut épargnée. Tout allait bien, c'était le bonheur et leurs sourires niais quand ils revinrent au QG la semaine suivante rendirent fous de joie les cousins. Les deux amoureux étaient de retour, comme ils l'avaient tant espéré…

Mais ce bonheur ne dura pas longtemps malheureusement. Et pour cela, Danny aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour pouvoir s'y préparer quand quatre semaines plus tard- juste après s'être dits oui sur leur plage- Steve s'écroula au sol, pris de violents maux de tête et de sueurs intenses. Chin et Danny accoururent dans son bureau totalement affolés alors que Kono appelait le médecin et l'ambulance pour qu'ils viennent au plus vite. Le corps de Steve était tremblant. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il avait chaud, il avait froid. Et Danny tentait de rester fort à ce moment-là, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer, qu'ils s'affolaient pour rien. Dieu ne pouvait pas lui enlever son mari ainsi, pas aussi tôt, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Lui n'écouta pas cette dernière prière. Douze semaines après la « fuite, » Steven John McGarrett, fils de feu … (oups, j'ai un trou !) et Doris McGarrett, frère de Mary, chef du 5-0, époux aimant et beau-père attentionné jusqu'aux dernières heures malgré son état faible, s'était éteint chez lui. Aux côtés de la seule personne qui aura tenu sa promesse de ne jamais le quitter. Sur sa plage où l'avait amené Danny aidé de Chin, entouré de sa Ohana, les mains tenues par Danny et Grace, fermant définitivement ses yeux au monde sur un dernier baiser de son homme, sur un dernier « Je t'aime Danno ! » et sur un dernier sourire éclatant mais un regard trempé. Il faisait un temps magnifique ce jour-là, mais Danny ne s'en rappelait pas ! Une pluie de larmes avait envahi son cœur ce jour-là et y resta jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le seul rayon de soleil dans sa vie était Grace qui était là pour lui. Pour l'empêcher de craquer, de faire une connerie et ainsi déroger à la promesse que lui avait fait faire son mari avant de partir.

« Promets-moi d'avancer, promets-moi de ne pas abandonner mon amour… »

Il lui avait promis, même si cela lui faisait plus mal que jamais. Ce jour-là il avait bien pris conscience que la partie était terminée désormais.

Ce rayon disparut à son tour, d'une façon beaucoup plus cruelle et plus rapide quelques mois plus tard. Une fusillade dans une école. Son petit chat au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle était morte sur le coup, sans pouvoir dire à son père une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne serait pas seule puisque Steve l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Elle en eut la chance quelques jours plus tard quand un ange blond vint les rejoindre là-haut, fou de désespoir et de tristesse. Une balle dans la tête. Simple, rapide, mais efficace ! Mais au moins maintenant, avec Steve et Grace retrouvés, toute maladie et accident oublié, il ne sera plus jamais seul…

Fin…


End file.
